Kani-Bōzu
Kani-Bōzu (蟹坊主, Crab monk) is a crab yōkai and an adversary of Kitarō. Appearance Personality In the fourth series, he dreamed of reaching Mount Penglai to meet Xu Fu once again. When they reunited, Kani-Bōzu teared happily. History Saishinban GeGeGe no Kitarō Kani-Bōzu was seen in chapter #20 as when he was about to be hunted by Yama-Warawa, Kitarō saved the former. Fourth Anime Kani-Bōzu was originally a Chinese mitten crab brought to Japan by Xu Fu in search of Mount Penglai 2,200 years ago. Fifth Anime He appears in the eighth episode of the fifth anime adaptation, An Old Adversary! Nurarihyon. Yōkai Sen Monogatari Shanghai Kani-Bōzu appears as a Chinese yōkai. He believed himself to be the strongest Chinese yōkai and challenged Kitarō who he believed as the strongest Japanese yōkai. He controlled Hitokui-Jima and took fishermen as hostages to lure Kitarō. His other goal was to create a museum to display stuffed yōkai with his cellular concrete-like ability. As Kitarō went inside Hitokui-Jima's body to rescue the hostages, Kani-Bōzu pursued him but was digested with digestive juice. Sixth Anime He appears in the 17th episode of the sixth anime adaptation, Kani-Bōzu and the Ancient Mystery. There, Kani-Bōzu used to be a friendly yōkai, taking the human guise of a battling monk to protect an ancient princess, despite having been warned by the Karasu-Tengu of Sakaiminato that as human beings are short-lived and frail, Kani-Bōzu would have ended with a broken heart. Eventually, despite everything Kani-Bōzu did to keep her safe, the enemies of the princess killed her and sealed him for centuries, until he's revived in modern times. Crazed, he goes into a rampage, turning into bronze statues everyone fails to answer the ancient riddle he used as a safeword to recognize his ancient enemies. With some help from the Karasu-Tengu, initially unwilling to get involved again save for the young Kojirō, Kitarō manages to slay Kani-Bōzu and save anyone turned to bronze, getting Kani-Bozu turned into a bronze statue of his yōkai self (a giant crab). As the Elder Karasu-Tengu and Sunakake-Babaa muse that Kani-Bōzu had willed himself defeated all time along to join his beloved princess in the afterlife, Kitarō asks the inhabitants of Sakaiminato to let the bronze statue of Kani-Bōzu rest forever near the tomb of the princess, silently guarding her for eternity, and, to ease his lonely life at least in death, have several bronze statues of the whole Kitarō Family and the GeGeGe Forest yōkai casted in bronze and scattered on the road where the tomb lies, thus forming a Yōkai Road to honor his sacrifice.GeGeGe no Kitarō (2018): Episode 17 Abilities Bronze Transmutation: Kani-Bozū's foam is able to transform his target into bronze, affecting both Humans and Yōkai such as Kinopi and Ittan-Momen. It can also work on inanimate objects such as Shōji's truck. To cure those who are affected by this, the sacred springs of Daisen is able to dispel it. The foam can also affect Kani-Bozū himself, shown after deciding to rest in the town where his princess died. Shapeshifting: He was able to change his appearance from his crab form and human form. Cellular concrete: Poisonous bubbles: Bubble Bombs: Bubble Hypnosis: Camouflage: References Navigation Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Yōkai Category:Animal-like Yōkai Category:Antagonists Category:Nurarihyon Minions Category:Water Yōkai Category:Former antagonists Category:Chinese Yōkai